The river person in MC
I am an ordinary school student that has met this thing that looked like something in a game, I don't remember but he had an indigo hood and you couldn't see his face, he was just floating in a random river and said one quote, that quote crashed my game, here is the story. We are in a survival world and plan to find each other and fight each other, like hunger games, but you only have eight people. We each start at a mountain far from each other and craft wooden swords, I found a bluish cave, I went further and saw crystals everywhere! Then went into a ravine filled with emeralds, I mined all of them and noticed a mysterious door, just behind the waterfall! I crafted a button and went inside. nothing! Except for a figure, then it disappeared. I did not know what was going on, then went outside to see a river. ghoasterbloater was slain by myhouse Oh no! I need to get materials! I went to a (convenient) nearby village and traded emeralds for a diamond sword and full iron armor. I then crafted a diamond chest plate. yeah! but where are the others! do you think we want you to find us? aw man killed from the start. wait there's something here. what is it? dragonaldoom0 was disconnected from the game (me) wat? Its probably WIFI srsly? I thought his internet Is super good! yeah I am flying spectating "nullify9" nullify9 was slain by jotest1 gotcha! We were starting to find each other, I was prepared, the only weird thing is "dragonaldoom0" still didn't rejoin the game, "ghoasterbloater" was seeing a weird character in the corner of his eye. I keep seeing something in the corner of my eye srsly? darn man, I will get you jotest1! stop! makeanentity303 was slain by myhouse darn you are good at pvp yeah he beat me three times in a row jotest1 was disconnected from the game There was something going on about this game because no one ever had a WIFI like this, I went straight back to the weird cave I was in, guys follow me! lets stop this pvping for now. rainboewok65 turned off PvP makeanentity303 was disconnected from the game I went back and my friends found me at my mountain I spawned at. Then I was shocked to see that the door disappeared. What are we looking for exactly? yeah what is happening? I am looking for an iron door, I found a button! does that help? yeah that is my button! did you press it? yeah, did nothing hey there is someone here! where? ghoasterbloater was disconnected from the game We went into the weird cave with the bluish hue, almost all of my friends were "disconnected" from the game, we went through a village with dogs/cats, either way, we found an iron door use the button! okay Iamthegoatofhopesanddreamandhyperdeath was disconnected from the game very funny guys hey there is something here! where?! The figure disappeared just like last time I found this iron door, but this time, something strange happened, the room turned red and we got knocked out of the room. myhouse was disconnected from the game well at least I still got a partner. well weird this place is fiery and has an apron? I see a sign saying "art class" far off in a floating island and a river. we'll go to the river. Right when we got to the river, we saw some guy in a boat, we wanted to go back and we got on the boat Tra la la remember to take a break every-so-often... Then the game crashed, I tried to go back in but it said "Tra la la remember to take a break every-so-often..." every time I tried to go back in. My friends seemed to all disappear until the next day. We went to school and discussed what happened on MC, my other classmates overheard the conversation and told that he had the exact same problem. It seemed like everyone who plays Minecraft had this on March the 3rd and April the 4th. Part 2? anyone? Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Dragon981